月光下
by Yanvi
Summary: 隨意地開著一輪單輪車，檸檬汁也不太夠的樣子。 大概是鏡扉鏡，扉間性轉，嚴重OOC。請慢用。
1. Chapter 1

想起自己只可以看著扉間日漸消瘦的身體，鏡幽幽地嘆氣。放下手中的文件，鏡柔了柔已發紅的眼眶，隨意地用指頭輕撫著桌面上的小白貓的絨毛毛的模型。表面上他已經脫離了暗部，轉移到警備部，但他其實被扉間托付了更重要的任務。

想起那天，當他還穿著暗部制服的他跪在剛上任為二代目火影的扉間跟前，透過臉譜上的兩個洞，從低處看著扉間的側面，就像一直以來，從學徒時代開始，心意一直也沒有轉變。 "火影大人。"

"小鏡。"

"是，老師，"習慣了扉間這樣叫喚，不禁連稱呼也轉變。

扉間聽到那個稱號，不禁笑了，"為師為你們這些小鬼都安排好了，只剩下你一個，小鏡。你是要留在暗部也好，去警備部也可以。我知道家族的壓力。。。"輕輕柔了柔鏡的卷髮，"在你告訴我你的決定前，我有特別任務想你去做，但是唯一這次你有拒絕的權利。"

"是甚麼呢，老師？"

"你去警備部的同時，做火影的眼睛吧，小鏡。"

"這。。。" 鏡抓住了扉間的手腕，透過暗部那薄薄的手套，感受扉間的脈搏，確認在冷漠的表情下，卻有種不安。"我明白了。" 鋼鐵的指尖輕輕沿著扉間的靜脈走上，握住扉間的手肘，輕輕把人拉下。"你的意思就讓我來實行。"

緋紅的眼睛對上同樣赤紅的眼睛，看著平常迴避的眼睛，對比他別的族人，扉間不是不知道那說不出口的情愫是甚麼。他只是在等待。允許私下的曖昧，不知道自己期待鏡放棄，還是希望他可以踏過那條無形的界線。"說起來，你家的長老們說起你的相親的事。需要相談的話，為師總可以抽點時間。" 用另一只手輕盈地滑過鏡的後頸，指尖滑過代表著飛雷神的線條。"你知道如何找到我。。。"

眨眨眼，鏡從回憶中返回現實。看著那皎潔的月光，想起自己的心意，以及長老們變本加厲的迫婚，鏡這幾天也決定了，要是扉間拒絕的話，他就乖乖地理行族人的責任，為家族留下一點血脈。 既然今晚月色這麼美，告白不成功，至少可以看到在月光下白如雪的扉間。手結著印，讓查克拉慢慢流向那紋身。即使是暗部也只有分隊長和扉間6個學生知道扉間在森林深處那佈了結界的小屋，但是，整個木葉卻只有鏡一人可以直接前往那個結界，分隊長們的只會到門前。因為這事，鏡也曾經偷偷地幻想過自己在扉間的心有著特別的地位。

鏡在結下最後一個印的時候閉上眼，在雙腳再次接觸地下時仍然閉著眼，輕輕叫喚，"扉間老師？" 房內的女性氣味很濃郁，大概要是犬冢家的人來到就更知道是怎麼一回事吧。鏡突然心涼一涼，想睜開眼又怕打擾了扉間的房事。"大概打擾了？我現在就走，呃，晚安。"

"不，小鏡你找我有事？睜開眼睛吧。"一把熟悉，但像是女聲響起。鏡既然有了允許就把眼睛打開，看到面前的畫面，臉不禁紅得火燒起來。一個像是扉間的白髮緋眼的女子只是穿了一件黑色絲質的浴袍，跪坐在全裸的扉間身上。即使看不到，但鏡覺得兩人的身體是緊緊地連接著。他的喉嚨發乾，不禁不自覺舔著上唇。是妒忌扉間身上的女人，還是說什麼也不用說就已經失戀的苦澀大一點呢？鏡不太清楚，但在月光下的兩個人就像神祗一樣是鏡觸摸不到的。"我還是不打擾老師的雅興。

扉間一直也沒有說話，倒是那女子回話，語氣略為不耐煩，"我不是問你找我有什麼事，鏡？"

鏡聽到那熟悉的尾音，一直嘗試不看著眼前兩人的視線回到那女子的臉上。只有扉間，只有夜半閒時，扉間會趁別人不在意時這樣叫喚他，亦是在鏡在夜裡解決身體燥動時腦中一直回響的聲音。寫輪眼悄然地開啟，看到扉間的紋路居然是在那女子的身上，身下的扉間卻是一個水分身。

"那？"看著在陰暗中的一點紅，不用看到鏡的表情也大概知道鏡的反應，不再隱藏性愛過後的慵懶，扉間把水分身招回，坐在床上看著鏡，絲毫不在意那單薄的浴袍勉強地竹遮蓋著他的大腿根，修長的腳大方地沐浴在鏡的視線下。"鏡？"

"老、老師，其實是女生？不，"鏡搖頭，"我本想說，那個呢。。。千手扉間，我、我喜歡你，請和我交往。男人好、女人也好，我喜歡的是一直在我眼的那個人。"

"哦。"扉間一時間也說不出話，他沒有想過在這一刻鏡居然還會告白。"若是我拒絕呢。"

"那我只好遵從家族的決定。"

"呵。" 扉間若有所思。"就是因為長老們迫得太緊吧。但是身為男兒身的我交往，你逃不過他們的指責。"

"我不在意。"鏡搖頭，脫下自己的斗篷，站在扉間的腿間，傾前把斗篷蓋在扉間身上。"要是老師、扉間喜歡我的話，長老的事我會解決。但。。。"輕輕攬著扉間，"身為女兒身的妳，家族沒有說什麼嗎？千手家剩下的長女，不可能和我這個不是宗家的人交往吧。"

扉間沒有說話，把手環在鏡的後頸，讓自己的胸脯貼上鏡的胸膛。"不過長老們並不知道，亦不會有膽量給我討老婆。而且。。。小鏡，難道我給你的暗示還不夠嗎？"

鏡困難地吞了吞口水，手慢慢收緊，斗篷悄悄地滑下，讓扉間近加接近。 鏡的下身因為扉間的靠近而開始腫脹，讓他臉不禁紅起來。"我。。。該興幸最後也決定向妳告白吧。"

"嗯。"輕輕把自己的右腿環在鏡的腰間，腳尖略引誘地撫摸著鏡的小腿，讓還濕潤的下身貼上鏡腿間的腫脹。"我以為我教出來的學生不會不懂風情。還是算了？"

"不，"鏡低下頭，快貼近扉間的唇時停下來。"讓我做妳的男人，扉間。" 不等待扉間的回應，鏡貼上扉間的唇，細細品嘗懷中人的味道的同時，輕輕抱起扉間，把人按在床上。 看著扉間的臉變得緋紅，鏡才依依不捨地抽身，把自己的上衣脫下，露出精壯的上身。扉間看著將由學生變成戀人的男人，手指沿著胸骨慢慢滑下，解開了浴袍腰間的結，露出雪白細小的胸脯和平坦的小腹。粉紅色的花穴靜悄悄地吐著愛液，準備著戀人的揉攔。

鏡吞了吞口水，迅速地脫掉自己的褲和涼鞋。在自己口袋中的卷宗拿出安全套，熟練地套上已經紅腫得發紫的玉莖。眼睛一直看著扉間，就像一頭幼獸第一次捉弄獵物般專注。把扉間的腿弄成M字形，用手指輕柔地揉搓著那粉色的花蕊同時，再次蓋上扉間的唇。"扉間，"鏡在扉間耳邊輕喃，"可以嗎？

"嗯。"

收到扉間的允許，鏡就一口氣頂入那柔嫩的花穴。 扉間捧住鏡的臉頰，"啊。。。"感受著戀人的火熱，"你還真的喜歡記錄一切呢，小鏡。

"記錄？" 在扉間身上奔馳的同時，鏡興幸自己習慣了一心兩用，完全沒有想到扉間即使在床上還會想著別的。手指摸著心愛的人，玉莖被戀人的花穴吸吮著，意識開始迷失，不甘心地更加賣力去吻著扉間的頸、肩膀，留下一串串的愛痕。想看到扉間意亂情迷，想自己一直仰慕的腦袋想不到別的，而只有他一人。

"嗯。好舒服，那裡。。。啊。" 被鏡滑過敏感點，"你當初變二勾玉的事。。。哈。看來你忘記了吧。"

"唔，二勾玉。。。" 鏡輕喃，想起了那天的事。眼睛睜開，身體的記憶回到腦海。如此熟悉、如此留戀，正正是那天溫存，還以為只是一場夢，因為那天在山洞剩下來的只有付傷的扉間和自己。"我居然忘了。"

"嗯哈。。。但、現在想起了吧。"

"哈嗯。" 用著身體殘留的記憶，頂撞著扉間的敏感處。"扉間。"

"鏡。"

聽著扉間那充滿情慾的尾音，鏡從沒有想過單單是自己的名字也可以給他如此的滿足感。 低頭就像孩童般吸吮扉間那泛紅的蓓蕾，更賣力地磨蹭著扉間的敏感點。

"啊。。。鏡，"扉間在被鏡上下其手弄得意識開始迷糊，"我、那裡。。。哈、快不行了。"

感到花穴的抽搐，鏡更無情地攻擊著那一點，"嗯。。。去吧。"色氣地舔著扉間的耳骨，"泛紅的扉間很漂亮。"

"鏡。"

在花穴一下子緊縮，拚命地吸吮鏡的玉莖之下，鏡也再忍不住，棄械投降。爬在扉間那佈滿梅花印的胸膛，感受著自己分身在那溫暖的花穴的滿足感。為任務、為家族也不是沒有和別的女子交合，但只有扉間，只有他一人的花穴像是為他定做一樣、如此契合。"扉間。"他輕喃。

扉間輕撫胸前那團烏髮，"今晚月色很美，對吧，鏡？"

"是的。" 依依不捨地把分身抽出，用毛巾仔細地抹掉兩人的愛液後再從後攬著戀人。"我愛你，扉間。"

"嗯。"用查克拉調整了自己的身高，緊貼著戀人的胸膛，剛才已經自慰了一次，再經過一次高潮後，疲累直闖自己的腦海，"千手扉間只能是個男人哦，鏡，我期待你和長老們的抗爭。。。"帶著一個看好戲的笑容，扉間在鏡的懷中睡了。"晚安，鏡。"

看著懷中人，鏡愛慕地在額頭上留下一個吻。他一直也想把扉間壓倒，但比扉間矮快20公分、氣場亦不及扉間強大的他也有了心理準備去當扉間的受君，天知道神居然送了個大禮，朝思暮想的原來是個可人兒，而且是鏡第一個女人。緊緊把人攬著，"晚安，扉間。" 長老的事就明天才想，最重要的是扉間的愛。 鏡幸福地笑著，安逸地進入夢鄉。


	2. Chapter 2

鏡雖然在沒有人注意的時候偷偷摸一摸戀人的手，偷偷在戀人的臉頰留下一個輕吻。以扉間以實驗室為家，鏡在暗部和警備部的工作中忙到快喘不過氣來，不經不覺自那天離開扉間的森林小屋已經半個月。鏡想起他一直沒有和柱間打招呼。鏡抓抓頭，放下手中的文件，決定趁時間尚早，就去柱間的家。一見到已經隱退的柱間在修剪著門口的樹木，"早安，柱間大人。"

"哦，小鏡，"看到鏡的臂章，"扉間最後也成立了那個。。。工作好嗎？"見到鏡只是點點頭，若有所思的樣子，就熱情地拉了鏡入屋內。"來來，入屋喝杯茶。" 把茶具放在餐桌上，"扉間還好？他如非必要也不過來。"

"扉間老師還好，只是有太多公務。而且，柱間大人，我來拜訪你正是因為扉間老師。。。我、我現在和扉間老師交往。"

"哦？" 柱間驚訝地看著鏡，"扉間他。。。"深深地打量了眼前的男人。"那麼，你已經見過扉姬了吧？"

"扉、扉姬？"鏡不太明白。 "你是指身為女生的秘密？"

"小鏡，"柱間扶扶額，雖然欣賞眼前的男人，但始終不太理解扉間的想法。他以為扉間會喜歡日向家甚至奈良家的族長，不然猿飛佐助也好，卻喜歡自己的學生，"你和她發生了關係了吧。"看到鏡臉頰頓時紅得像火燒一樣，嘆一口氣，"是有了吧。"

"嗯、嗯。這次拜訪正是想看看柱間大人的意思。扉間他沒有說什麼，但長遠來說，我想給扉間一個名分。還請柱間大人到時候允許我們的婚事。"

柱間見到鏡認真的樣子，不禁認為自己開始有點明白扉間鍾愛這個男人的理由。"小鏡，根本不是我允不允許，而是你沒有可能和他結婚。結婚是男女之間的事。"

"我和扉間已有夫妻之實啊。"鏡聽到柱間的拒絕，不禁沖口而出，"我一定會娶扉間回家。"

"小鏡，冷靜點，"看著那些發紅的眼睛，柱間把站起來的鏡按回座位，"扉間是一個男人，你沒有可能迎娶他。"

"我不明白。" 鏡搖搖頭。"柱間大人你的意思是？"

"千手扉間生來是個男人，這點不會改變。 小鏡，你在那天後還有和扉間行房嗎？"

"老師很忙。。。我們沒有這個時間。"鏡抓抓頭，尷尬地說。

柱間嘆息，"扉姬，我一直也這樣稱呼身為女生的扉間，是一個詛咒下的副作用。只有月圓的那天才出現，所以，扉間不能嫁給你，更不可能有孩子，小鏡你明白嗎？"

"所以扉間是貨真價實的男生。。。"鏡猶豫地點著頭，"那我總算明白了。"

"小鏡。"

"謝謝你，柱間大人。"鏡站起來鞠躬，"既然你不反對我和扉間交往，那我不打擾你休息了。"

"小鏡。"

"扉間是男人或是女人我都不在意。宇智波鏡所喜歡的只有千手扉間一人，所以我先告辭了。"

當傍晚水户回來見到廚房裡有宇智波家特產的三色團子時，不禁問自己還在看夕陽的丈夫，"有訪客？"

"嗯，小鏡來了。"

"那孩子還好？ 我聽說他拒絕了家族的指配，那些老頭子還因此在吵吵鬧鬧。"

"他和扉間一起了。"

"哦哎、那扉姬。。。"

"被吃了。"柱間轉頭看著自己的妻子，"水户，原來嫁女兒時這樣的心情。。。當我們孩子要娶媳婦時也要好好顧及恩親的感受。"

"是的。"水户習慣了丈夫的脫線思緒，只是輕輕握住柱間的手，"那親愛的你要好好養病，要活到那一天。"

柱間沒有回話，只是默默地點了點頭，緊握了妻子的手。

鏡離開柱間的屋子後雖然想找扉間聊聊，但去到火影樓時扉間已經外出，鏡亦有暗部的事情要和團藏外出一趟，再次回到木葉時又再是滿月的日子。鏡抬頭看著那銀白的月光若有所思，團藏也不得不停下來抬頭看看。

"怎麼了？老師還在等候，別浪費時間。" 團藏說，拉一拉鏡的手，"走吧。"

"哦。嗯。"鏡向前走，"卷宗就由我來送吧，扉間老師這個時候應該會在小屋。"

"唔，鏡，說起這個，你是在和老師交往吧？"

"你胡說什麼。"鏡雖驚訝，但立刻否認。"老師沒有時候去談情說愛，你不是不知道的。"

"你們瞞不了我們，"團藏冷冷地說，"猴子他們只是等待你告訴他們，明明你俩對對方有意思，飛雷神的印記也只有你一人擁有，而且你最近逆了你家那些老頑固的意思 …要是老師不是和你交往的話，我量你沒有那個膽量去反抗。"

"真的是這麼明顯嗎？"

"從別人眼中大概不會，但作為老師的學生們，老師雖然說沒有，但我們看到老師總是偷偷地看著你。"

鏡的臉紅起來，"是、是嗎？"

"嘁。"團藏搖搖頭， "你臉紅什麼？你居然沒有注意到，還有膽量向老師表白，看樣子老師不會說出口。"

"嗯。" 走著走著，看到木葉的大門出現在水平線上，"那團藏，我先走了。"

"唔。"


	3. Chapter 3

距離上次交合已經有一個月，本身是要和戀人說正事的，但鏡懷疑自己會把持得住戀人那成熟的身軀的魅力，不竟鏡只有20歲，正是血氣方剛的年紀。鏡邊胡思亂想邊發動飛雷神。只有柱間信上的內容的在腦海回蕩：

"扉姬和扉間不同，要是想和人說說的話就來找我。整個木葉中，只有我一個從小就在她身邊。"

"扉間，" 睜開眼的時候，就如上月一樣，看到戀人沐浴在銀白的月光下，那黑色的浴衣並沒有全面遮蓋扉間的身體，那粉色的蓓蕾約隱約現，裙邊的水印令鏡聯想到從那花穴流出的蜜汁。鏡困難地吞一吞口水，握一握拳時被自己暗部用手套鋼指尖刺醒。"火影大人，"他跪在扉間跟前，"團藏和鏡回來了，這是報告書。"

"唔。"扉間用腳尖輕輕抬起鏡的頭，"那可以等待明早再說，小鏡。"視線對上，"現在還有些更重要的問題。"

"是，"鏡沒有抽離視線，熟練地把報告書的卷宗放回腰後的工具包。左手輕輕地握住扉間的腳踝，只在那雪白的肌膚留下5小點的梅花印。在腳背上留下一個蜻蜓點水的吻，"沒有用水分身？" 從柱間的信件中留下的暗示，鏡在過去半個月有時間也做了點研究，了解更多關於那所謂詛咒。除了性別轉換外，最大的後遺症是那不可收拾的慾望。對於這，鏡更加仰慕自己的戀人，若非理智凌駕於慾望，秘密早就暴露於人前吧 。

"沒。以往和現在不同，鏡。我早就預計到你今晚會回到木葉。團藏和你的表一直不錯，這樣的任務沒有太多問題。"

"是的，" 鏡知道別的事也看來不用再說，扉間的暗示是如此直接，他是不可能愚昧到理解不到扉間的意思。"那我先去洗澡。"

"我也一起吧。"

鏡在扉間的注目下脫下自己的衣服，好在平常也習慣了別人的注目禮，也不至於慌了手腳。 當把身上的沙塵沖走後，還不及關上水制，鏡就被扉間從後攬著，雪白的雙手纏上鏡那紫紅的玉莖，胸脯磨蹭著後背，嘴像小雞啄米般，亦像報復地在鏡那瘦削精鋼的肩膀留下痕跡。 "扉間，別咬太多，接下來還有暗部的任務。"

"所以？"

"被看到的話，閒話多。"

"唔。"扉間倒是沒有反對，也從而轉向攻擊鏡的耳垂。比戀人高10厘米的好處就是可以把人整個擁入懷中，沐浴在從花灑灑出的溫水中。"但你是我的。"

"是。"聽到扉間霸氣的聲明，倒是沒有不滿，反而滿心歡喜。輕輕撫上那握住自己分身的手，"到浴池？我想要你，扉間。" 見手慢慢鬆開，鏡牽著扉間到浴池，坐在石級上，把扉間一手扯入懷，二話不說就咀蓋上扉間的唇上。雖然只有一星期沒有見面，但鏡卻沒有覺得自己會如此想念扉間。看著那佈滿水氣的雙眼，玉莖不禁再漲大一圈。

"哈。"扉間氣呼呼地坐在池邊離開水面的石級，兩腳微微分開架在鏡的肩上，花穴在鏡眼前一覽無遺。 不知因溫泉的原故，還是情慾，外花瓣變得略紅腫，蜜液也湲湲流下。

"扉間。"鏡困難地吞一吞口水。即使有和異性相處的經驗，也是第一次近距離看到那可以勾魂攝魄的地方。想站起來把戀人吃掉，卻被扉間一腳按下。

扉間捧著鏡的臉，額頭對額頭，"我想你用口，去用你的舌頭操弄我的花穴。"

聽著，鏡激動得不自覺地啟動了寫輪眼。即使男忍會為任務去勾搭別的女人，但卻從沒有人說過會用口去這樣取悅女人。不是討厭扉間的指示，只是驚訝眼前人居然會這樣說。 慢慢傾前，埋頭在那修剪整齊的峽谷，像小狗般輕輕舔著外面的花瓣，手指亦在那火熱的洞口抽插。 聽著扉間低吟，鼻腔滿是扉間的體香，口嚐著扉間的蜜液，臉頰的皮膚被扉間緋紅的大腿磨蹭著，鏡覺得以前和隊友們偷偷讀的情慾小說也沒有比這事更加色氣。

"啊，鏡 … 好舒服 …"

鏡邊感受到花穴拼命地吸吮著自己指頭，邊看著在喘氣的扉間，鏡興幸自己生為宇智波，可以把這一切記錄下來。低下頭，默默為戀人服務，仔細地撫摸著那誘人的熱源。

"鏡，我 … 啊 …" 緊緊地夾著鏡的臉，扉間迎來了這晚第一個高潮。 直到那快感緩緩地散去，扉間才鬆開自己的腿，"哈 … 抱我回床吧 … "

鏡點點頭，就二話不說姬抱扉間回去，在他把自己擦乾的時候，扉間卻抓起放在床頭的杯子喝了幾口，邊看著鏡的玉莖，一臉還不滿足的樣子。 "鏡 "舔了舔因杯中物而變得濕潤的紅唇，"還沒有完哦。" 環上鏡的後頸，"怎可能冷落了小小鏡呢？" 輕輕吸吮鏡微開的唇， "我想被你狠狠地佔有，操到我明天也站不直。"

"扉間。"鏡紅了眼， 熟練地為自己戴上安全套，"那我開動了。"說著就把玉莖狠狠地插入扉間的花穴裡 。低頭時而用牙齒輕咬、時而吸吮扉間那泛紅的蓓蕾，賣力地磨蹭著扉間的敏感點。把扉間翻身，從後毫不留力地九淺一深地抽插，弄得扉間嬌喘連連。由後頸沿著骨髓吻到股間，在扉間那雪白的後背留下櫻花雨般的印記。

當天快亮的時候，扉間爬在鏡身上，迎來了第三次的高潮。扉間一直最喜歡用騎乘的體位，喜歡看著攻君在自己的操弄下失去理智、沉迷於慾望之中。 而鏡對染指一直所愛慕之人感到高興，但總有一絲的不安。不是不喜歡服侍扉間，但不知道為何總有一絲覺得自己只是水分身的替代品。 "扉間。"鏡把扉間翻過來，壓在床上，像小獸般在扉間耳邊低喃，一手環著扉間的腰，另一手揉搓著胸前的櫻桃。"我該拿你怎麼辦好呢？你知道宇智波一認定就不會放手。那我可以認定了嗎？"

"那你就明天清醒時和扉間說。 啊…" 忍不住輕喘，"好舒服 … 你該從柱間大哥那裡聽說了吧，名為扉姬的我。"

"嗯。"

"那你想說的就留著一會兒和扉間說。" 扉間用力地夾緊那插在體內的玉莖，"現在別胡思亂想。"

鏡這次倒是沒說話，狠狠抓住懷中人，就棄械投降。

之後兩人再躺下來回氣的時候，扉間邊在鏡的胸膛畫圈邊說，"小鏡，以後叫我扉子。我蠻喜歡你，但愛你的卻是扉間那傻小子。" 說著就一手抓起床頭邊的葯丸倒入鏡的口中。 "是時間了。"

"那 …" 鏡還不及問下去，第一絲的陽光照在兩人身上，柔軟的胸脯漸漸消失，取而代之是身為男性的緊繃的肌肉， 兩腿間的幽谷也慢慢變成有分量的玉莖。鏡還不及拉住自己的戀人，扉間就一個瞬身逃走了。


End file.
